


a life together

by kateanderson



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateanderson/pseuds/kateanderson
Summary: scott joins tessa at the cottage for canada day





	a life together

It was late - well past sunset - but after returning from the camping trip, wolfing down two plates of spaghetti and taking a quick shower, he realized he missed her an awful lot and tomorrow was still a long ways away. He mumbled a quick goodbye to his mom and then hopped into his truck and rumbled off into the quiet night. Scott loved his truck, loved the way it felt beneath his hands but Montreal wasn't the place for a truck, as had rightly been pointed out to him a year ago. He felt like he stuck out enough there, no need to be that guy idling in traffic in a giant pick-up.

It wasn't far to the cottage and he enjoyed the drive, windows down, favourite old country songs on the radio. The tires crunched over the rough gravel road and his head almost hit the roof as he went sailing through a particularly deep pothole. Million dollar cottages and no one bothered to fix the road. Seemed about right. He parked the truck on the side of the road, just behind the little library that Tessa was so proud to curate when she had the time. Grabbing his bag from the back of the truck, he approached the seemingly sleeping house, intent on calling Tessa to get her to come and let him in. He nearly jumped a mile when a soft voice greeted him on the porch.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to scare you!" Kate said, her laugh reminding Scott so much of Tessa's. She was sitting wrapped in a blanket, hand curled around an empty mug. "I was just enjoying the cool night air. Tessa's already gone to bed, she wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

Scott had a fine relationship with the woman he sometimes referred to as his future mother-in-law (in his head only!) but suddenly found himself at a loss for words to explain his late night, unexpected arrival. "I...um...uh..."

Kate put a hand out, gently touching his arm. "It's okay, this isn't an interrogation." She laughed again. "Go inside," she said. "Tessa's in the room upstairs."

He did as he was told, quietly shutting the screen door behind him. He toed off his shoes and headed for the stairs, trying to remember which was the creaky one. As his foot hit the step and it let out a creak that could wake the dead, he remembered oh yeah, it was that one. The door to Tessa's room was partly ajar so he nudged it with his foot and then closed it behind him. She hadn't woken up yet, surprisingly. 

Scott stripped off his shorts and his shirt and slipped into bed beside her. She stirred slightly, instinctively moving closer to him. "Hey," he whispered as she peered at him with sleepy, confused eyes. "I missed you."

Tessa blinked and then burrowed her face in his neck. "You smell like campfire..." she murmured. He felt her lips gently move across his skin.

"Sorry." He lifted an arm and sniffed at it. He couldn't smell anything but Tessa had a very finely tuned nose. "I showered when I got home but I guess it didn't completely go away."

"'Sokay, I kinda like it." She pressed her lips to his, seeking a quick kiss and then settled back down on her pillow. He settled himself behind her, happy to be in a real bed and spooning his girlfriend rather than in a dirty tent with two other guys.

In the morning, he awoke to an empty bed and bright sunshine streaming in through the windows. He sat up, scrubbing his hands over his face and reached for his discarded shorts, fishing his phone from the pocket. It was ten after ten and Tessa had gotten up before him. He was never going to live this one down. He dressed quickly and then headed downstairs, hoping that he could sneak into the kitchen and grab a cup of coffee before facing the music but no such luck. Tessa and her mom were sitting at the small table in the kitchen wearing identical expressions of mirth. "Morning, sleepy head!" Tessa greeted him brightly.

"Morning..." he mumbled and turned his attention to the rack holding an array of K-Cups. He selected one, put it in the machine and set it to begin burbling. 

"Did you sleep well?" Kate asked. 

"Extremely." Why was the coffee taking so long? Hurry up! Both women were still smiling at him and it was somewhat unnerving. "Did you stay out long after I got in?" he asked.

"No," Kate replied. "I came in just after you."

The coffee began slowly filling up the mug. Scott stared at it, still feeling the eyes of Tessa and her mom on his back. Then, as the machine let out the last few sputtering drops, he felt a cool hand on his arm. "Didn't mean to freak you out." Tessa said softly.

He wasn't but he was. It was odd sometimes, being with Tessa and living in her world. He felt like he was being judged but knew the outcome would be favourable - her mother had made that much clear to him well over a year ago. He smiled at Tessa, ran a hand down her arm and shook his head. "It's fine." He really just wanted his coffee.

Scott poured a bit of milk into the mug, gave it a stir and then headed across the room, intent on going outside, away from Kate who had given up her interest in him and was on the phone with Jordan, he figured, talking about picking up some more champagne and maybe a cake? Tessa followed him, nuzzling and sliding about him like a cat, intent on getting a hug. He put his mug down on the railing and invited her into his embrace. They stood together for a long time, breathing in sync, before Tessa pulled back and gave him an almost sad smile. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to." she said, her voice so soft that he almost couldn't hear her.

It was easier when it just the two of them at home in Montreal. They had a life together there. But they had fought like hell for that life and he knew he wanted nothing else for the rest of his life. "I drove here at midnight, T." he said. "I'm not going anywhere." Even when Jordan arrived. Because if two Tessas watching him was bad, three was going to be even worse. He couldn't remember if either of her brothers was coming. He hoped so. 

He took Tessa's hand and gave it a squeeze. She squeezed back. "Good," she said. "because I already picked you for my team in charades."


End file.
